The Seven Scarlet Stones
by SnowHusky20
Summary: This is a more original story. It's in the Naruto universe but with my own OCs. There will be ship wars, within the story, drama, action, adventure, and mystery. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

"I have a mission for you all, it's a relocation mission. You will need to escort a princess by the name of Sachi. She will be relocated from the Hidden Flower to the Hidden Bubble. She will also visit multiple villages in between to make treaties with the Hidden Flower." The hokage, Lady Tsunade, said to the group of shinobi in front of her desk.

"Lady Tsunade if you don't mind me asking, why does she need to be relocated?" A short girl asked. She had beige hair that was cut short at her shoulders. Bandages covered half of her face, which was mainly the eyes.

"Lady Sachi is being pursued by a group of what are presumed to be rogue shinobi." Tsunade answered.

"But why, what do they want with her?" A Hyūga asked in the corner. He had messy brown hair and the famed byakugan. His arms were crossed as he stared at the woman before him.

"Apparently she is known for her beauty. You know the rest" Tsunade chuckled.

"What are the stops she must make between the villages?" A orange haired girl asked. She towered over everyone in the room. A rhombus on her forehead indicated that she was a medical shinobi.

Tsunade pulled out a map from the files she had and laid it flat on the table.

"You will escort her from the Hidden Flower in this order." Tsunade started.

"Starting at The Hidden Flower, you will escort her to the Hidden Wood, the Hidden Grass, the Hidden Cave, the Hidden Mountain, the Hidden Frost, the Hidden Mud, the Hidden Ocean, and drop her off at the Hidden Bubble" Tsunade finished, sighing deeply.

"The 5 of you will go to every, single, stop with Lady Sachi. Let me tell you, she is very, very picky." Tsunade looked them all in the eye before turning to the last member of the group, who sighed.

"Sounds bothersome, but who's the last member of our 5?" A long haired boy asked. He was taller than the orange haired girl and the Hyūga.

"Me." A loud voice came from behind them. They all turned to see who came barging in. The woman wore a chest plate and fingerless gloves. She had her hair is two small bundles at the bottom sides of her head. Her headband showed the Hidden Sand symbol. A huge fan was strapped onto her back. The long haired boy sighed and hung his head.

"Long time no see lazyass" The woman smirked.

-oOo-

"Seriously, she's the last member?" The annoyed shinobi asked Tsunade.

"Deal with it Shikakaru" the woman said and walked up to the desk.

"Ah yes, thank you for joining us on this mission, Kiyoko. Let us introduce the shinobi you're working with." Tsunade smiled and urged the woman behind her to go up. Her name was Shizune, as many of you must have guessed.

Shizune huddled over to the girl to the far right.

"This is Yotsuba, she's a medical shinobi, and will come In handy when one of you are injured." Shizune motioned to the tall orange haired girl. She waved and smiled to Kiyoko.

Shizune walked over to the next girl with beige hair.

"This is Kira, she has a special jutsu involving her eyes." Shizune said putting her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl said waving to the wall.

"She's over there" Yotsuba whispered and Shizune directed her to Kiyoko.

"Sorry! Hi!" She said blushing and smiling.

Shizune chuckled and moved to the next boy who sighed and gave Kiyoko a bored look.

"This is Shikakaru, who you've worked with" Shizune said smiling. Shikakaru just sighed and raised his arm but didn't move his hand to wave. It was obviously too much work to actually move his hand and wave.

Shizune walked over to the next boy, the Hyūga.

"This is Niji, he has the byakugan, useful for scouting." Shizune said smiling.

"How about you introduce yourself to those who don't know you." Tsunade offered. Kiyoko smirked.

"I'm Kiyoko, I'm a kunoichi from Suna." She said and reached her hand back over her shoulder and grasped onto her fan. She pulled it out causing a great gust of wind. The fan had three large red circles decorated on it.

"This is my choice of weapon, it can be used as defense and offense." Kiyoko said snapping it up and placing it on her back again.

"Where is it? What is it?" Kira asked her hands out in front, looking for Kiyoko, but just heading towards the window.

Yotsuba ran over and grabbed Kira by the shoulders and turning her back to the group.

"You will depart tomorrow morning for the Hidden Flower." Tsunade said picking up a scroll.

"You're in charge of the mission" Tsunade said handing the scroll to Kiyoko. She nodded and opened the scroll, it was filled with all the information relevant to the mission.

"You all are dismissed" Tsunade said and they all walked out to her office."

 **Chapter 2**

The following morning the 5 of them all gathered by the Konoha gate.

"Are we all ready?" Kiyoko asked looking from one person to the next then sighed when she saw Shikakaru dozing off.

"Oi, Shikakaru!" Kiyoko yelled at the lazy shinobi

"The answer is flying goats!" Shikakaru jumped and faced the group in a stunned state. Everyone stared silently at him as he scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Niji face palmed and sighed.

"Were not going to question why you said that are we…" Yotsuba said slowly. Kiyoko shook her head and continued.

"The trip to the Hidden Flower will take approximately a day, we'll be leaving now." Kiyoko said and leaped from the ground onto the nearby tree. Niji and Shikakaru followed. Kira jumped onto Yotsuba's back and she leapt into the trees.

-oOo-

"I can see the Hidden Flower" Niji commented as he activated his byakugan. Kiyoko nodded and motioned for the group to keep going. They kept running until they reached the gates of the Hidden Flower. They all stopped for a second to catch their breaths. Kira jumped off Yotsuba's back and wandered around. The breath deprived Yotsuba suddenly chased after her and turned her around back to the group. Yotsuba took her hand and they all walked to the gate guards.

"Sabaku no Kiyoko" Kiyoko said to the guards. They flipped through some papers and nodded.

"Lady Sachi has been awaiting your arrival." One of the guards said.

"Thank you" Kiyoko bowed and motioned for the group to follows her as she made her way through the crowds to the obvious building, which could even be considered a mansion.

Kiyoko walked up to the main gates of the building and knocked. The gates opened slightly and a butler walked out.

"Name please" he said giving them the stink eye.

"Sabaku no Kiyoko, my team and I are on a relocation mission for Lady Sachi." She handed him the scroll and bowed, then gave back the glare. The butler flinched and took the scroll. He unraveled the scroll and read the message from Tsunade. He sighed and signaled the guards to open the large doors. The doors lowly opened revealing an enormous hall with a red carpet leading to the back of the room. One throne was positioned at the end.

They all gasped at the glorious sight of the hall. Kira pouted as she heard them all glaze at what she assumed to be a very fancy hallway. Kira tapped Yotsuba's arm multiple times before she responded.

"What is it?" Yotsuba asked kindly

"What does it look like?" Kira asked curiously

"It's beautiful. There's gold and jewelry everywhere, and the painting. They're so… realistic." Yotsuba got lost in her thoughts then smiled.

"It must be really nice to see all that" Kira said quietly, then smiling.

They all eventually made their way to the throne. Shikakaru walked behind them, who seem to almost be panting out of exhaustion.

"Why was that hallway so long?" He sighed, wanting to drop to his knees and sleep.

"Welcome to my palace!" A high pitched voice was heard. Kiyoko resisted the urge to cover her ears and cringe.

"Lady Sachi we are here to-" Kiyoko started, but Sachi cut her off.

"I've heard of you Shikakaru!" Sachi said squealing and running over to the shocked man.

"What? I'm popular? When did that happen?" Shikakaru questioned to nobody.

"Never." Kiyoko said, her eye twitching as Sachi embraced him in a bear hug.

"It's so great to meet you! I've heard all about your amazing missions!" Sachi exclaimed.

"What amazing missions?" Shikakaru asked, extremely confused, mostly at the fact that someone knew his name.

"Well you know, fighting the… what are they called? The akatumi?" Sachi giggled loudly. They all groaned and Niji answered.

"They're called the Akatsuki." He said sighed.

"Right! You fought them! And I heard you killed a guy!" She said almost to the point of yelling.

"Well he was immortal so…" Shikakaru said slowly

"Doesn't matter! It was still great!" Sachi exclaimed then turned back to the rest of the group.

"So! When are we leaving?" She asked

"Oh my god, she noticed we exist." Yotsuba said sarcastically. The rest of them nodded with pained expressions. Shikakaru sighed.

"This is gonna be bothersome."


End file.
